The Arrogant, Insane, and Other Adventures of You Should Know My Name
by xXYamgirlXx
Summary: The story of a murderer, a killer who is failing to cope with what they have done. "You call that insanity? You call your fucking depression and failed coping insanity? I'll show you real insanity." They might have more on their mind then even the multiple facets of their personality realize. M for swearing, death, dark tendencies, gore, and attempted rape. I don't own
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIS IS A SPIN-OFF OF 'THE SARCASTIC,DEPRESSING, AND OTHER ADVENTURES OF THIS IS AN ALIAS.' DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ ALL THE WAY UP TO CHAPTER SEVEN. Hey! Sorry about that! I didn't notice until now that it was glitched. So here's me fixing it XP I'm almost finished with the third chapter, I had the first two already written. **

Chapter 1

I pull my bloodied sword out of the anonymous man's chest. I remove his Konoha ANBU mask and realize that no; it was a woman. I curse under my breath when I feel something warm trickle down my arm and notice that I have a large gash on my left shoulder. I can't feel the pain though the adrenaline yet.

"God damn. They actually got me." I say to myself as I fish for my bandages in my ninja tool pouch.

_It appears they did. _My conscious could be a pain sometimes.

_Shut up, Koa, It's not like you helped. _I sneered back at it. It was genderless after all.

**_I agree with her on the shutting up part. You woke me up. _**It was my subconscious this time.

_Neither of you are helping the fact that there's a bleeding wound in my shoulder! _They had pissed me off now, as I stumble back into my hotel, nearly fainting from blood loss.

_We are helping. We're keeping you awake aren't we? _Koa acted all innocent.

**_Shut up and let her concentrate on cleaning and bandaging her wound, idiot!_**

_Thank you, Yume. _I mentally felt her roll over and go back to sleep. I only concentrated on cleaning the wound in my shoulder and shut out Koa and it's complaints. The wound was large, but not very deep. I could barely feel the sting through the adrenaline still in my system. The antiseptics I normally carried with me only amplified the sting, and when I finally bandaged it up again, I felt as if my shoulder was burning. I had managed to not get much blood on the shitty hotel room's floor, and soon crawled onto the couch to pass out; I didn't trust those sheets.

When morning came, I did what I do every morning, and paused time to travel to the next shitty little dump town, and search for the people who were following me, they couldn't move during my jutsu. It was quite a big source of pride for me, my jutsu, It might have to pay for a resurrection, though. I was being chased by all the larger hidden villages and Orochimaru, these freaks did nothing to decrease my pride. Some of the hidden villages were not only chasing me due to my power, but because I had killed a few of their shinobi when I was attacked. Normally the only crime I would use my ninjutsu for was petty theft, but they had driven me to murder and had gotten my summon killed, bastards. Anything I touched while using my trademark jutsu was pulled back into normal time flow. My summon, which I mostly used as a getaway car of sorts, had been birds, Specifically the _Pelagornis sandersi, _A huge prehistoric bird with a 24 foot wingspan. I commonly used explosives as my main attack; pausing time, planting bombs, and setting the bombs off in real time. The other ninjutsu that I could use would release my conscious and subconscious into their physical forms, and allow them to attack with me, they, like me, are not affected by my time manipulation.

They were there for a reason, Koa and Yume. They were there because I got lonely. I had access to pretty much anywhere and had basically my own dimension, but there was no one else. I created them; out of my need for someone to talk to, I had forged them out of pure insanity. It was worth it.

I had arrived near the next shitty dump town, and had killed the ninja who had been following last night. I resumed time, and jumped out of the trees.

I found a similar shitty hotel to the last one, bought a room for the night, and crashed onto the shitty bed to contemplate how my wound was doing. I walked over into the bathroom to use the mirror, and undid the bandage. Thin scabs covered most of the wound, and some blood still seeped out. It hurt like a bitch.

_Should've been more careful. _It sneered into my mind.

_ Don't wanna talk now. Must sleep, I'm tired, and I've lost way too much blood. _I sounded tired even in my own mind.

**_Good Idea, sleep. _**Great. Yume was awake now. I stumbled over to the bed once more and collapsed for the second time in a shitty hotel room, and slept.

I awoke, The clock read 3:47 A.M. I could hear voices outside my door. I got up, no longer tired and slid the chain into place. The voices sounded masculine, most of the conversation was unintelligible but what I could hear, I didn't like.

_"Kick the fucking door down already!" _I dove towards the window on the other side of the room, opened it, and fled. I dropped the two floors down to the ground and landed crouching, to absorb the impact. I ran, I didn't have time for hand signs at this rate. They were probably tracker nin, most likely not Konoha, I found them yesterday. On the off chance it was Orochimaru subordinates, I could negotiate with them; I didn't fear the snake, just hated him.

I heard a crash, which was most likely my door, and a series of shouts. I dove behind the nearest dumpster and made rapid handsigns. A man wearing a hidden mist mask came at me with a katana raised above his head, about to attack. I ignore him and focused on the jutsu.

"Ichiji Teishi!" I shouted, as the mist agent began to bring his sword down.

_SWOOSH! _The sword stopped a centimeter above of my short dark hair. I looked up at him, and smirked. I grabbed the katana from his hand, and beheaded him with it. I wandered back over to my hotel room, four faceless tracker ninja were standing still, one in the air about to dive out of the window. I planted one bomb; enough to destroy the hotel and the Kiri trackers with it. I smirked as I walked away and released time again.

_Woot! Woot! We killed 'em dead! _Koa could enjoy fights a little too much, sometimes. I walked through the night. I knew who I was looking for, and I knew where to find them.

xXx

"Hello, What may I do for you?" A calm, deep voice rang out.

"Morning. I'm here to meet the shadow priestess." I call back to the female shop keeper, the only one in the room.

"That would be me." They mock bow and walk into a back room, I follow without hesitation.

"What do you need?" I can feel the resurrectionist scrutinize me, from my short hair, to my stolen shinobi vest, black capris, and the sword on my back, and to my black shinobi sandals.

"I need you to resurrect a summoning animal for me." I had all the things she required for the actual resurrection, the body, and the summoning scroll.

"Can do." She nodded. "But what do you intend to pay me?" This is where I played my cards.

"How about this, you resurrect my animal, and I don't run my sword through your innards." I knew this was a fight I could win. She laughed, a dark sound, like a madman's laugh. She was behind me, and holding a dagger to my neck before I registered what was going on. My eyes widened, I tensed my muscles and clenched my fists.

"Do you think yourself strong?" I guess I shouldn't have pissed off the resurrectionist.

"Strong enough" I spoke through gritted teeth. She was in front of me, and behind me, the one I was facing raised her arm, dispelling the clone holding the knife to my neck.

"How are you going to pay me?" She asked.

"Would you accept a jutsu?" I still had my teeth gritted; my light blue eyes screamed murder.

"Depends on the jutsu." She said, shrugging off her hood so I could see her face and long purple hair.

"I can pause time" I glared at her, but smirked inwardly. If I gave her this power, she would probably be pursued by the same people who were pursuing me.

"No thank you, not really my thing." She flashed me a bizarre smile as she said this.

"I can split the three people of my personality into different bodies." this time I just glared.

"That would work. I'm in a similar situation." So she was every bit as insane as I was.

"deal. " my face was neutral now, soon, I would get my bird back.

xXx

I was to stay in town and wait; if I was attacked, I was to beat the shit out of them and under no circumstances was I to tell anyone why I was here. When I gave her the body, she said I was to return on the morning of the third day, and give her the jutsu in exchange for the bird, who would be asleep to avoid any confusion and destruction in her shop. The two days went off without a hitch and soon I would be picking up my bird and flying off. On the morning of the third day, I went to her shop, she allowed me to check my birds pulse, I could have just run off, but I respected the shadow priestess. I handed her the scroll, she inspected it, and bade me farewell, she said that if anyone asked where she was, to beat the shit out of them unless they had black cloaks with red clouds. She said she had been trying to contact them.

"What could you possibly want with the Akatsuki?" I was surprised that someone like her would be interested in them.

"I'm simply riding the tide of chaos." She didn't seem to care.

xXx

I had nothing to really do now. I needed a goal, something to make the bloodshed reasonable and not just in self-defense. I was sitting in a shabby little bar, losing myself in sake and the pattern on the counter. I looked up from the black swirls and grey diamonds when I heard a voice call my name.

"Tori." The voice was deep, anonymous, even in the pitiful amount of people in the place. I turned around and looked for someone who could know my name.

"I believe you know the location of someone we are looking for." I look to my other side and see them, black cloaks and red clouds, weasels and sharks.

"I try not to make a habit out of associating with criminals." I wanted out of this.

"You are one are you not?" The weasel, the murderer, asked me as polite as if we were drinking tea.

"Only petty thievery" I was really drunk to admit this.

"You call the stealing of a life petty?" He knew too much about me.

"Self-defense means its not a crime." I attempt to stand up and have to lean on the bar for support. The shark stands up with more success than me. I slowly start to form drunken hand signs, and the shark rushes at me at his partners nod.

"Ichiji Teishi!" I yell, slightly slurred. My reflexes were not fast enough however, and my wrists are pinned behind me as I'm slammed against the wall.

"Cowards, coming after me when I'm drunk" I manage to slur out the words.

"Where is Chime?" So she had a name, not just a title.

"I don't know." I was pissed now.

"Tell me where she is, or I will break your wrists." I could hear the smirk in the shark's voice.

"Fine, fine, she has a shop close to the next town over. It's in the woods east of the gate into town." My words are nearly unrecognizable I'm so drunk. He punches me in the jaw, and my world goes black.

**AN: SO! This story will end right where chapter seven resumes when Tori is alive again, I jacked that scene up a little so I'm going to fix, so don't be surprised if you have to go back and read it again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up with a jolt. I'm in a dark room, my back against the wall and feet out in front of me. My hands are completely numb and useless. I can barely move my wrists.

"Fuck." My voice sounds gravelly, I wince at the pain that shoots through my head now that I'm awake.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much." The weasel's indifferent voice reaches my ear as he steps inside the room. I clench my eyes shut at the light from the region beyond my room.

"Fuck you." I give the best death glare I can while hungover. He crouches, stares at me and holds something out. I realize that it's a glass of water and attempt to convey even more hatred into my glare.

"Mother fucker, you know I can't move my hands right?" I whisper as menacingly as it is humanly possible. He makes a move as though he was planning to pour the water down my throat himself.

"Fuck you." I growl as I duck my head and roll away, wincing at the symphony of pains that the movement causes. I can feel a bump on my jaw where I was punched out. The weasel simply stands up and leaves. I enjoy my moment of silence as best I can and attempt to doze off again, but he returns with a bowl and pours the water in the bowl and sets it on the ground next to me.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I snarled, I must've looked damn feral the way I was, my dirty face and hair, Eyes and posture like a wounded animal. He stood to his full height and left, I heard the door lock after him. Damn my pride, I slowly crawled and rolled across the floor to my bowl of water and dunked my face into it. I attempted to drink like a cat. I only partially succeeded, more water than I wanted ended up on the floor.

When I had gotten all that was possible for me at the moment out of the bowl, I curled up into the fetal position facing into the corner furthest from the wall. I still had my sword, but it wasn't of use unless I could use my hands. I successfully dozed in and out of consciousness the rest of the day.

The next time I wake up, I'm starving; literally, I most likely haven't eaten in days. I could fast, but I needed food if I was going to get myself out this situation. I rolled over and tried to stand up using the wall. I was stiff and sore from misuse and abuse, but my headache and hangover were gone. I stared at my wrists, I had found the source and numbness and paralysis in my hands. The two criminals had placed seals on my wrists, keeping me from using my time-manipulation jutsu.

"Damn cowards." I growled to myself, "Fighting me when I was weakened."

"Yeah, the powerful influence of sake." My head snapped up at the voice, the shark stood in my doorway.

"Fuck you." My light eyes screamed death.

"Sure you don't want this then?" He held up rice ball, as if taunting me. My glare only increased in intensity. I bit the inside of my cheek; trying to control every instinct that told me to kill him, I knew this was I fight I couldn't win without using my hands. I tasted blood. The sharked laughed at me, at my obvious failure to control my rage.

"Maybe you shouldn't associate with criminals then." He set the ball of rice down on a paper and left.

"Mother fucker." I relieved the pressure on my cheek, wincing at my pain. I stumbled over to the rice ball and trying to pick it up. When I first moved my left shoulder, all I felt was stiffness and the pain all over the rest of my body, but soon I could feel the gash on my shoulder again. I soon switched to trying to use my right arm to push the rice closer to me.

"Dammit!" I kept making little pieces of the ball fall off. I soon switch tactics; this time I used one hand to clumsily push the rice into my other hand. I then shoved my hands together to keep them from hanging limp, and poured as much rice as I could into my mouth. When there were no more grains on the floor or on my face, I sat down.

_You're finally going to check your wound then?_

_Shut the fuck up Koa, you didn't help me when I was caught, did you? _I growled inwardly.

_I think this may be a good opportunity. _

_What the fuck could you possibly mean by that? _Its logic was flawed.

**_If you were in the akatsuki, you would be traveling with a partner and would be less likely to be fighting random groups of ANBU on your own. _**So Yume was awake.

_I would still be fucking tracked! In fact, it would be worse if I were recognized to be part of one of the most fucking wanted groups of shinobi! _I mentally shouted at them, I didn't like feeling as powerless as I was right now.

_But, you wouldn't be alone, and knowing the Akatsuki, you'd get a fairly powerful partner. _

_Wait, why do you think they're looking for that resurrectionist? _My current train of thought stopped.

**_They probably need a resurrection. _**I could taste the sarcasm.

_No, the resurrectionist didn't need business that badly that she would need to contact them. _I shot down Yume's theory.

_No one in their organization has died. _ Koa, for a change was helping me.

_**They must want to recruit her, she'd be very useful, not to mention powerful. **_

****_You could be her partner. _

_For the last time, I refuse to join the fucking akatsuki! _ I felt Yume go back to sleep and stopped listening to Koa, by this time I had rolled up my half sleeve and painfully taken off the old bandages, accidentally touching the wound during my attempts.

It wasn't bad, I guess. It had completely scabbed over and wasn't bleeding or oozing. I put the bandages on top of the paper that the rice ball once sat on, and decided that that would be my trash pile.

xXx

When I awoke this time, the pile of trash was gone, in its place was another bowl of water and another rice ball. I gingerly made my way over to it, realizing I could move without wincing, and shoved the food into my mouth before noisily slurping the water from the bowl.

"Dammit" I cursed as I accidentally got some water on my stolen Konoha vest. I stood up and stumbled into my pitiful bathroom. The tiny room contained crude plumbing and a mostly missing mirror. The water that came out of the sink, when I finally managed to turn the handles with my limp hands, was brown and speckled with rust. I walked back over to my corner and sat with my knees to my chest against the wall. As I inspected the seals on my wrist, I soon realized that I could still apply chakra to my hands, just not use them. I gathered my chakra into my left hand and flopped it down onto the seal on my right wrist; trying to feel the workings of the seal to undo it. I was never really one for chakra control or medical ninjutsu; I could hardly heal a paper cut. They obviously didn't have much faith in me if the seals were really as simple as they seemed. I had worked my way through the outer half of one and could feel my hand, it still didn't move though. The outer markings on my wrist disappeared.

The door was slammed open and I dropped my hands, they could probably sense my chakra.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha was unreadable; stoic and distant. I bared my teeth and glared, "Fuck you."

"We know when you're tampering with the seals." The shark entered the doorway. I leaned forward, put my hand to my wrist, and stood.

I ran forward, drawing my sword as I finished my one hand. The purple gem in the hilt of my sword flashed in the measly light.

The weasel stopped his partner from drawing his sword and stepped forward himself. I smirked inwardly, with my 'special' mental attributes, his genjutsu would never work on me. I stared him right in the eyes and held my sword above my head. I felt the brief clouding of genjutsu before Koa dispelled it angrily. I swung my sword down where the Uchiha's head should've been, not only to find his head not there, but also to be met with Samehada. I spin and throw an open and sloppy backfist with my left hand. It ends up more of a slap, but after it makes contact with the hand he used to block, it gives me enough time throw in a few more attacks without worrying about him attacking. The Uchiha is behind me, holding a kunai to my neck. Before thinking, I shove my sword through the shadow clone's gut, and kick my left foot out at Kisame, who simply dodges the blow. While the shark side-steps my kick to get to a better attacking position, I put my hand to my other wrist, attempting to unseal it. As soon as the weasel sees what I'm doing from his semi hidden vantage point in my 'bathroom', He throws a shuriken, and another, and another, and another, until my dodges are rendered obsolete by the nearly constant stream of knives flying towards any and all weak points. I jump out of his field of vision, into a downwards attack from the oversized shark-sword known as Samehada. I dance free of the blade, only attacking the shark with my feet.

I run up a wall onto the ceiling, dodging attacks from below. As soon as I have regained the feeling in my left hand, I dropped down on the shark with a downwards flying sidekick. My foot barely grazed his shoulder, but it stunned him enough for me to run into the hallway, in pursuit of Itachi.

I could move my hand again; it was a wonderful feeling after days of confinement and uselessness. I needed at least thirty seconds to perform the hand signs for my time pause jutsu, but fighting both of these criminals at the same time, even if they weren't attacking with their full potential, gave me little to no time. I stop running as I round a corner and find the weasel, standing there like an overconfident bastard. I smirk, and clasp my hands as if in prayer. He takes a step back, and looks slightly alarmed before rushing me with a kunai. I stay where I am and shout, "Jisshi Keitai!" I step back, ever so slightly backwards. His knife meets with the kunai of an asexual ginger with short hair, wearing a green V-neck and dark green capris. From my vantage point behind Koa, I saw its jaw move as it _smiled_ at it's attacker. Beside me, Yume in her black, lace, victorian-esque formal ball gown, glared death through her dark veil.

"I got the weasel, Yume can get the shark if you can summon our getaway car." Koa's nondescript voice sounded between the sound of metal on metal.

"Kisame, stay back, I can handle this." This weasel commanded his partner when the shark appeared behind him. Yume stepped behind me, giving the appearance of gliding, as she begun making hand signs.

"Shit! Itachi! take the one in the dress out!" Kisame pointed at her. The weasel focused his glare at the lady clad in black, but it was too late for genjutsu. I jumped in front of her, absorbing the attack, and noticing the appearance of the world shift to an open road.

_The trees surround a small dirt road, like all the ones I've traveled down before. The sky is red with a black sun rising. Before me stands my opponent, he stares at me blankly before dissolving himself into crows…_

xXx

"Christ! Wake up bitch!" I am awoken by the ever-annoying sound of Koa's voice.

"Stop harassing Tori, Koa" Yume's form passes into my field of vision as I open my eyes. She appears to be hanging from her toes while bobbing up and down. I roll my head to the side, Koa is in a similar situation.

"How the hell is your dress not falling?" I slur out the words from the remainder of my exhaustion.

"Chakra." Yume replies, simply.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I try to sit up, and notice I'm being held in place by bird talons.

"Tsukuyomi, you fainted." Koa rolled its eyes.

"Damn Uchiha." I growl, falling back asleep.

xXx

This time, I wake up on the ground, my bird is perched on the precipice five feet to my right, Koa and Yume stand to my left, in front of a cave.

"She's awake...again." Koa sounds unamused.

"Can you release the jutsu? I think we've proved our usefulness." Yume's tone is quiet and subtle.

"Yeah sure one sec…" I trail off, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I remember something, "Wait a minute, how did you guys get away from those bitches?" I perk up at this question.

"Kisame stayed back, Itachi was open right after he hit you with Tsukuyomi, so I beat the shit outta him. Yume released the genjutsu, and you fainted." Koa replied. I stand up, clasp my hands, focus my chakra, and when I feel their presence vanish and hear the bird behind me teleport back to it's original home, I take shelter in the cave.

I check the wound in my shoulder. The very outer edges of the cut have healed without a scar, while the inner edge has yet to prove whether the scar will dissolve. The middle has not healed from a scab yet. Past my shoulder injury, I am covered in bruises and scratches, miscellaneous in appearance.

_Hey guys, do we have a full tally of who's tracking me?_ I ask my counterparts.

_How the hell would I know? I lost count a long time ago. _Koa replies.

**_There's a total of nine entities following or tracking us._**

****_Holy shit. I make enemies way to easily. _I exclaim inwards. _Wait a minute, who exactly is following us?_

_**Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure and Orochimaru, Sunagakure, Takigakure, Yugakure, and Akatsuki. **_

****_Holy shit, Tori, you need to control your violent urges. _

_Shut up, Koa. What should I do about the fucking Akatsuki? I don't know if I can pull off what I did before again. _

_**Find the resurrectionist. Play by year from there. **_

****_Great to know we have a detailed plan right?_

_Koa, no one cares about your dumb ass comments, fuck off. _

_Fuck you. _

_Fuck you too. _

_**Would you little girls shut up! I'm trying to sleep. **_

****_G'night, Yume, and my little annoying fucking voice in my head. _I mentally shut down any feedback from Koa on my last comment.

Off to find the mother-fucking resurrectionist, again.

**AN: ALRIGHT! second pre-written chapter! I have yet to hammer out the details of Tori's backstory, but they'll be interesting...and probably quite bloody. I will probably make references to small parts of Shippuuden, such as Akatsuchi and such. thanks for reading and PLEASE leave review!...especially if you have something to say about emotions, I always get the emotions wrong, so I always write as insane/unemotional things. (Things because I wrote a short story about sentient robots who were still getting used to emotions. Like all things written by me, it ends with death.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ALRIGHT! chapter 3! remember to PLEASE FOR THE LOVE ANY GOD OR SUPERNATURAL/CELESTIAL BEING, LEAVE A REVIEW. OK on with my delusions. **

Chapter 3

I sighed as I pushed the iron and wood door out of my way, and took the step into the hut that the resurrectionist called a shop. She sat behind the counter, staring into a small flame she held in her palm. The shadow priestess extinguished the flame, took her feet off the counter, and turned to face me. I saw a small patch of red fade to black under her hood.

"Get your bird killed again, have you?" She smiled in petty amusement.

"I was captured by your contacts," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I didn't think they'd actually pull something like that." Her attitude seemed like she was dealing with a board game, not a situation where she could be killed.

"You're dealing with S-class criminals, not children on the playground!" I half shout at her. "Is this a game to you?"

"Yes." the air of not caring is gone, and replaced by a suffocatingly serious one. "What else should it be?" I glare daggers at her, and then spin to open the door.

"I'm done playing, Chime." I look over my shoulder at her.

"Wait," She raises both her eyebrows. "If you know my name, I should know your name as well."

"Why don't you go ask the fucking Akatsuki?" I'm stopped, mid-step.

"They blew up all my other contacts," she said this in a mock serious tone.

"Tori," I spat it out, as if it could land in her eye. She looked almost startled for a minute, as if my face had morphed into that of a dead loved one. "What? Is that name really that uncommon?" I raise a pissed off eyebrow at her.

"I just know someone with that name." She turns around and walks into the back room, shutting the door behind her.

xXx

I slide into the grimy booth, grimacing at the grease on the red plastic table.

_Well handled with Chime, I think we could all learn a thing or two from your social skills. _Koa's inner voice dripped with sarcasm.

_Fuck you, _I sneered back.

_Ooooo the angel has a dark side. _I outwardly narrowed my eyes in confusion at it's comment, earning a bizarre look from the waitress.

"You need something, dear?" The older woman looks at me, concerned for a stranger.

"Yeah, could I have some hanami dango?" She nods and walks back with her coffee pot.

_Dango? Why dango? _Koa seems more confused than I was about her comment.

_I'm hungry and I'm trying to not be suspicious, so I ordered something. _

_**We also have nowhere else to be. **_

_We could be tracking down that weasel. _Koa was irrational.

_I refuse to involve myself with those motherfucking criminals one more fucking time. _I half shout in my brain, refusing myself the temptation to scowl.

"Here's your dango, dear." The waitress hands me a napkin and a tray with three sticks of pink, white, and green dango.

"Would you like any green tea with that?" She asks politely.

"No thank you." I pull of a piece of dango and chew on it slowly as she disappears back into the kitchen again.

xXx

I look up from my dango as I swallow the last piece. I begin standing up when familiar colors catch my eye. The two simply stand there; the weasel barely spares me a look through the corner of his eye. I fling my hands together and begin making hand signs.

"Ichiji Teish-" I'm cut off by the weasel holding his hand over my mouth, all the patrons in the store turn to look at us, unreactive at the black and red cloaks.

xXx

I glare daggers at my attackers, once again. Apparently the citizens of this town learned not to fuck with the Akatsuki's affairs, and turned blind eyes to my predicament.

"I gave you her location. Fuck off." I spoke through gritted teeth. The shark snorted in amusement, "There's one more thing we still need."

_I'm going to kill these bastards. _I fumed at Koa, the criminals simply stared at me with differing expressions.

_Oh hell no, why do think they keep tracking you? _Koa replied.

_I know too much, they probably came here to kill me! mother fuckers! _I shouted back.

**_You two are idiots, _**My outward expression grew darker. **_We're fucking powerful, they most likely want your allegiance. _**My eyebrows drew together, my nostrils flared outward, and my breath hissed unsteadily between my teeth with the sheer force of my rage.

"Fuck. You." I said it slowly, allowing the words to linger in the air. The shark laughed. "There is no way in hell that you will kill me. There is no way in hell that I will join you." Itachi blinked, and the shark drew his eyebrows together in mild interest.

"

"Oh, and why's that?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." I growled through my anger, "but then, I would have more people chasing me, and if you wanted to kill me, well, I would be a fucking corpse." I let my face relax a little, but maintained my death glare. "If I joined you, I would be chased by more shinobi than what I already am."

"So you intend to keep running then?" The weasel spoke up.

"Flying." I corrected him.

"Fitting name then, Tori." The weasel blinked.

"What if we told you that your partner was going to be Chime?" The shark asked; sounding intrigued by what my answer might be.

"Fuck you." I growled. The weasel looked over at his partner, who in return nodded and smirked.

"We came here because we wanted to make a deal," the weasel began. I raised my eyebrow, "What kind of deal would that be?"

"We fake your death, keeping people off your scent, and in return you join us and offer your loyalties."

"and what would I be doing if I were to join you?" I maintain my eyebrow's current position.

"Pretty much anything other than collecting bijuu." The shark stated.

"As long as I get to stay off the radar, I think we may have a deal." I paused, "And how do you plan to fake my death?"

"It's not going to be entirely fake," the shark spoke. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist under the table.

"You planning on killing me?"

"If we get the resurrectionist, you wouldn't be dead for long." The weasel chimed in. I scowled with annoyance.

"I have to find that bitch again, and you're planning on killing me?"

"No, they just plan on killing you," a deep, and at the same time, recognizably feminine voice sounded to my right.

"Fuck you," I heard my voice before I even realize I had said anything, this greeting becoming second nature to me. The shadow priestess simply chuckled.

"So how's the doomsday plan comin' fellas?" The weasel widened his eyes at her slightly.

"Which one?" Asked the shark. Chime snorted in laughter. Brushing her bizarre questions aside, I prepared to speak again.

"If I joined you, who all is in on the thing?"

"Could you be slightly more specific, Tori?" The weasel looked up at me.

"Are there any ninja from Iwa in you weird ass organization?" I deadpanned. The weasels face remained neutral.

"Iwagakure huh?" The shark spoke up, "you from there?" I pulled my Iwa headband out of my hip weapons pouch, setting the headband down on the table, slashed side facing up at me.

"Huh," The shark seemed slightly amused.

"The only Iwa-nin we have among our ranks is Deidara," the weasel said.

"Dammit,"

"That a problem for you, partner?" I raised my eyebrow at Chime's completely different attitude.

"Fuck yes it is." I sighed.

"Why?" The shark raised both his eyebrows, increasingly amused by the situation. I glared at him, "I knew him as a genin." The weasel raised his eyebrows, and Chime grinned.

"Wonder if he'll recognize you," the shark grinned as he spoke.

"So what's your final answer, then?" The weasel stared at me. I sat, pondering for a moment.

_I think over all, faking your death with an actual resurrectionist would be worth it. _Koa told me.

"I think I'll consider joining you, but first, what work am I going to be doing?" I asked.

"You'd be Chime's partner, helping her with resurrections and possibly stealth missions." the shark smirked, and Chime grinned like a maniac.

xXx

Our group flew through the trees, traveling to the nearest known and abandoned Akatsuki hideout. The place would eventually become the scene for my 'fake' death.

"Oi, Kisame," The shadow priestess's eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Nani?"

"Do you eat like a shark?"

"...yeah?"

"So would you get fish all over your face then?" The weasel and I looked back over our shoulders at Chime's bizarre question, but before anyone could say anything through their own confusion, she continued.

"I think your nickname will be Fish Face,"

"Interesting thought process," The weasel commented.

"You can be 'tachi,"

"Wait...If you're gonna give us nicknames, you should 'Mentally unstable pyscho bitch'"" The shark smirked,

"If she's going to give you all nicknames, I'll call you weasel and shark," I randomly stated, turning back to the trees to prevent my flying into one. Chime chuckled, "Why would you give someone a nickname for their third alias?"

"So Chime isn't your real name?" I said, looking at her over my shoulder, "Dammit,"

"Dammit?" The weasel looked at me.

"She knows my name, and I don't know hers."

"Chime basically is my real name. I'm the only person who remembers my supposed birth name, everyone else either had their memories erased or is dead." her tone of voice suddenly got darker, and then once again got lighter and more sarcastic. "and therein lies my insanity."

"You call that insanity? You call your fucking depression and failed coping insanity? Bitch, I'll show you real insanity." I said.

"There's a lot more to it than that. Hell, I WISH I COULD JUST SIT IN A KONOHA BAKERY ALL FUCKING DAY, BUT NO. FUCKING ANBU MAN." She shouted, "IT'S A REALLY LONG AND ANNOYING STORY THAT I WISH NEVER HAPPENED!" She shouted again, loud enough to attract a slightly annoyed stare from the weasel.

"There's something we can agree on." Soon, everyone fell silent.

It was only a few moments before we got to my intended place of death, we halted on the Fire country and Wind country border.

"Just so you know, I don't really trust any of you," I say to all of them.

"So how do you intend to make sure I will, in fact, resurrect you?" Chime asks, while the shark raises his eyebrow. I clasp my hands, and a look of recognition flies over their faces.

"Jisshi Keitai!" On either side of me appear Yume and Koa. Yume looks as if she just woke up and Koa is standing there smirking like an arrogant bitch. Koa pulls a kunai out, ready to attack and kill if necessary.

"Would you like to do the honors, Yume?" I look over at her, she smirks.

"I would love too."

"Wait! I got a vial of poison that'll kill you quickly, painlessly, and do a minimum amount of damage to the body!" Chime nearly shouted, fishing through her weapons pouch. "Should also help to preserve brain function, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Dammit, I wanted to kill her." Koa spoke up, glaring at Chime. The shark snorted in mild amusement.

"G'night Tori" Chime stepped forward and handed me a syringe filled with poison, despite the fact that I was about to willingly kill myself, I was hardly nervous. Perhaps there was some far off portion of me that wasn't afraid, that would love to know what it was like beyond our own world. I pull the syringe out of the shadow priestess's hand. I barely feel any pain as I shove the needle into my left bicep.

"'Bout how long 'til the poison takes effect?" I look up at her after pushing the plunger and pulling the needle out of my arm.

"Ten seconds, or so,"

"We're going to report back to Pein-sama, when you are ready to show evidence of the body, we will return and show her to Konoha." The shark spoke, his voice sounding bizarrely mechanical to my dyeing ears. At this point I can feel my sight flickering.

"Damn, that's fast poi-" My words are cut off as my body falls limply into the grass.

**AN: Dramamtic death, huh? next chapter is going to start with her child hood. IWA RESEARCH TIME! ! ! ! ** **WOOOOO SETTING! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
